Card game devices are often used as a means for promotion of a given business. The typical card game device is designed to reward a player based upon chance. A player removes an opaque coating over a selected area to reveal whether the player is or is not eligible to receive a prize, usually from the business engaging in a promotion. In some instances, it is necessary for the player to select a plurality of proper areas for removal of an opaque coating in order to be eligible to win a prize. Very little, or no skill is required to be eligible to win a prize.
In certain game cards, such as that taught in British Pat. No. 1,463,239, entitled "Game Card Bearing A Partially Blanked-Out Photographic Print", wherein the complete specification was published Feb. 2, 1977, a certain amount of skill by the player is required to win. Said British patent discloses a card game wherein a picture is shown, and it is necessary for the player to determine where other portions of the pictures are located. Those other portions are covered with a layer of opaque removable coating material to hide those other portions from the view of the player. The player selects areas in which he believes those other portions are located and removes the layer of material in those areas. If his selection is correct, he is eligible to win a prize. One of the problems with a game card device of this type is that in certain instances, the game card device is used as part of a promotion. Employees of the establishment engaging in the promotion recognize that there is a certain repetition of exposed portions of the game card device. The employees then recognize the correct solution to a given portion or arrangement. Employees may selectively distribute game cards to friends or relatives and also disclose the correct solution to make the friends or relatives eligible to win a prize. This defeats the entire purpose of the game card device, and also increases the cost of the promotion to the business establishment.
It is recognized that various portions of a game may be coated with an opaque coating, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,174, issued Nov. 11, 1975, to Miller et al., and entitled "Game Device".